Life for love
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: MI VERSION DE LA MIRADA QUE SE DEDICAN AMBOS ELRIC AL FINAL DE LA PELICULA
1. Chapter 1

_FMA fue creado por otra persona, que no soy yo _

_la historia es boy to boy, si no entiendes que digo _

_quiere decir ninño/niño; comprendere si te vas_

_me alegrare si te quedas ojalá que tu lectura sea amena_

_**estas lo suficientemente advertido para cerrar la ventana **_

_**los comentarios "morales" no me causan males **_

_**asi que no insistas si acaso tu y yo tenemos diferentes **_

_**puntos de vista **_

LIFE FOR LOVE

**Ed POV's**

Nunca me han gustado las corbatas, siempre las uso para los funerales primero el de mama luego el de alphonse, veo mi rostro reflejado en el espejo ¡vaya que he crecido! nunca mas me dirán pulga mal desarrollada de nuevo , mi cara muestra confusión , no se como sentirme ....si feliz por que mi hermano esta conmigo y siempre será así o triste por que alphonse mi amigo ya no esta ....al o alphonse augth....augh no ..pue...do...res...

-¡¡nii-san!!

fue un alivio que al llegara ¡maldita corbata!

-déjame ayudarte nii-san

sin querer sus manos tocaron mi cuello...sus manos tan delicadas, al es tan hermoso... ¿hermoso? ¿en que diablos estoy pensando?

-le das una vuelta y listo...¿lo ves nii-san ? ¿nii-san?

-si...si gracias al

-estas rojo ¿tienes fiebre?

dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente y mirándome con preocupación

-no...no

-¿seguro? no me gustaría que enfermaras....no me gustaría

bajó la mirada

-yo...no quisiera que algo malo te ocurra nunca nii-san....no se que haría sin ti otra vez me dijo

no me gusta cuando se preocupa lo menos que quiero es causarle mas daño del que ya le cause le sonreí y con el afán de sonar sincero dije:

-al...no me pasara....

-júramelo

clavo sus pupilas en mi y...

-júralo ed jura que nunca volveremos a separarnos...júrame que te quedaras a mi lado...prométeme que no dejaras que nada te suceda

-al...lo juro....te lo juro

sus manos fueron más rápidas que mis palabras, me abrazo y me susurro

-te amo nii san...mas que a todo... y quiero estar a tu lado...no mas sacrificios... ya no mas...ahora somos tu y yo...te amo ed....siempre ha sido a si y ya no podía ocultarlo mas ...

-al...

-bueno nii-san será mejor que ....

-ahora que lo pienso ...me duele ...

-¿qué te duele nii-san? me miro asustado

-los labios

-¿los labios?

-aja... me duelen mucho y creo que tu podrías curar este dolor al

-mmm... ¿crees que yo pueda?

-tu eres el único al .... me duele mucho

-nii-san

dijo acercándose a mí y cerrando los ojos

yo igual cerré mis ojos esperando ese alivio llamado beso pero ...

-anda nii-san es tarde ya

-pero al ¿y mi be...

-shhh

-pero

-anda ed que es tarde y estas flores se marchitaran

-pero al solo uno

-nos quedara mucho tiempo para eso después

-pero al ...eso no es verdad ...

me tomo de la mano y me llevo así todo el camino

después del funeral decidimos ir a la casa de nuestro padre y yo iba pensando...

¿qué quiso decir ? ¿acaso lo malinterprete ? de repente sus ojos chocaron con los míos, esos ojos plata en los que me veía a mi mismo y supe que nos quedaba toda la vida para amarnos


	2. Chapter 2

**Al POV's**

Después de ir por flores para la tumba de aquel chico regrese a la habitación y ahí encontré a mi nii san con el rostro morado ¿morado?

-¡nii san!

grité asustado, mi nii san se estaba asfixiando con la corbata me dirigí hacia el y deshice aquel nudo

-le das una vuelta y listo...¿lo ves nii-san ? ¿nii-san?

ed se quedo mirando al vació eso me preocupo por que sus mejillas estaban rojas lo toque para verificar

-estas rojo ¿tienes fiebre?

-no....no

ese es el problema con ed lo menos que quiere es preocuparme .... pero no tenia fiebre

-¿seguro? no me gustaría que enfermaras....no me gustaría

dirigí la mirada al piso

si a ed le ocurriera algo malo ...esa idea me angustia no deseo que nada malo le ocurra seria como volver a perderlo ...

-yo...no quisiera que algo malo te ocurra nunca nii-san....no se que haría sin ti otra vez

le dije esperando que mis palabras inspiraran confianza, seguridad que supiera que yo estaré a su lado sin la intención de ser una carga puede decirme todo y yo sabré apoyarlo

-al...no me pasara....

de nuevo el intenta tranquilizarme y creo que esta vez ya no puedo creerle por esa razón haré que el ....

-júramelo

le imploré mirándolo a los ojos

-júralo ed jura que nunca volveremos a separarnos...júrame que te quedaras a mi lado...prométeme que no dejaras que nada te suceda

en mis palabras había desesperación y a la vez necesidad por que el me diera su palabra de que nunca se acabarían aquellos momentos de estabilidad y paz que ahora poseíamos

-al...lo juro....te lo juro

aquellas palabras sonaron tan ciertas que me sentí muy feliz y tranquilo al escucharlas tan solo lo abrase y

-te amo nii san...mas que a todo... y quiero estar a tu lado...no mas sacrificios... ya no mas...ahora somos tu y yo...te amo ed....siempre ha sido a si y ya no podía ocultarlo mas ...

me sentía tan seguro de mi mismo que no me percate de lo que confesé y cuando me di cuenta el pronuncio mi nombre

-al...

lo confieso quería intentar huir en un momento de mi euforia le confesé aquello pero no soportaría que el me odiara

-bueno nii-san será mejor que ....

acababa de romper aquella dicha de estar a su lado quería alejarme sin embargo

-ahora que lo pienso ...me duele ...

después de todo si sentía enfermo y yo aturdiéndolo con mis palabras me sentí tan mal me dio mucho miedo el saber que sentía dolor

-¿qué te duele nii-san?

-los labios

nunca me imagine aquella respuesta y trate de verificar

-¿los labios?

necesitaba que el fuera mas preciso pero después entendí de que se trataba aquel extraño dolor

-aja... me duelen mucho y creo que tu podrías curar este dolor al

y seguí el juego

-mmm... ¿crees que yo pueda?

-tu eres el único al .... me duele mucho

-nii-san

emití aproximándome a el cerrando los ojos

quiero saber si comprendió lo que le dije , tal vez ed se este dejando llevar por todo el tiempo en que nos hemos distanciado por eso a pesar de que yo también quería aquel beso abrí los ojos y lo aleje de mi

-anda nii-san es tarde ya

-pero al ¿y mi be...

esa respuesta me encanto parecía tan ansioso al igual que yo aun así coloque un dedo en sus labios

-shhh

y me refuto otra vez debo decir que estaba a punto de sucumbir

-pero

-anda ed que es tarde y estas flores se marchitaran

-pero al solo uno

me di cuenta que no tengo el "don" para persuadir a las personas después de todo ....

-nos quedara mucho tiempo para eso después exprese ese pensamiento para el

-pero al ...eso no es verdad ...

por ahora lo tomare de la mano sin la intención de que se aleje lo quiero lo mas cerca posible de mi

después del funeral decidimos ir a la casa de nuestro padre y ed se veía distraído

nuestros ojos se encontraron como antes de la muerte de mama nuestras miradas podían decirse tanto pueden continuar ahora en esos ámbares puedo verme puedo ver el amor que nos profesamos mutuamente aunque no lo expresemos con palabras no hace falta , se que nos amamos y que ahora tenemos la vida para hacerlo e incluso mucho tiempo mas


End file.
